


Quickly

by olgaforoga



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Five never jumps, Oral Sex, Sex, they're seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgaforoga/pseuds/olgaforoga
Summary: It has to be quick, it won’t take Reggie long to realise that number Five and Seven aren’t spending their allotted hour of recreational time how they usually spend it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Quickly

It has to be quick, it won’t take Reggie long to realise that number Five and Seven aren’t spending their allotted hour of recreational time how they usually spend it. Music isn’t spilling out of the library and Five’s door isn’t shut, which means he isn’t working on equations. Instead they’re in the guest wing in one of the bedrooms furthest from the main hallway laying in bed twisted together.

“M’close Five.” Vanya says from behind her arm, feet digging into his shoulder blades.

Vanya gets no verbal answer but Five picks up the pace with his fingers, pushing three in and out of her, crooking his fingers every second pass just to keep things interesting. Vanya whines and gathers his hair in between her fingers, tugging the strands until she’s sure it’s painful but Five doesn’t seem to mind just encourages her with a muffled moan that vibrates against her clit. This goes on until Vanya reaches the edge, crying out as loudly as she pleases as Five sucks on her clit until she can’t take it anymore, she pushes him away with her feet and he goes willingly no persuading needed, which isn’t like him.

“Let’s have sex.” Five says as he wipes away the wetness from his mouth and chin, it makes Vanya flush red.

“But we’ve never.” Vanya’s thought is interrupted when Five spits down at her pussy, rubbing his fingers along her slit and pressing extra hard on her clit.

“Please?” Five never begs, he always said it was beneath him yet here he knelt doing exactly that. Vanya has a rush of power that flits through her. She made him beg. Her, little number Seven.

“Promise you’ll be gentle?” Vanya watches Five nod.

“Always. I could never hurt you.” Five takes Vanya’s free hand and presses a soft kiss to her palm, it makes Vanya’s heart beat just a little quicker.

They strip together, Five helping Vanya when she gets too impatient with her skirt. They sit naked on the bed after and Vanya doesn’t feel embarrassed like she thought she would, she only feels warmth and love from the look Five is giving her. Vanya lays herself on her back and spreads her legs invitingly, Five doesn’t hesitate to lay in the cradle she’s made he hovers above her and for the first time ever Five looks nervous. It makes Vanya nervous.

“I read many books about the male and female anatomy, I have a very good idea what goes where but yet I fear I’ll do it wrong anyways.” Five says a couple of moments later.

“Well if you do it wrong, you do it wrong. I’m not going to suddenly hate you if you make a mistake, Five.” Vanya cups Five’s jaw and gives him a gentle smile.

“Right. Of course.” Five relaxes into her palm.

She gives him a quick peck on the lips before helping him into position, he guides himself forward and pushes in slowly. Vanya gasps at how tight she gets when he moves, it hurts, not too much but it still is a small shock. Five takes his time with sinking in, wary of her innocences that he’s trying to break through, Vanya shakily wraps her arms around his neck and encourages him further in. He breaks her hymen and Vanya feels tears well in her eyes, she assures Five that it doesn’t hurt after he stops and stares at her worriedly.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Happy tears, they’re happy tears.” Vanya insists.

Five nods and leans down slightly to place a soft kiss on her forehead, where her bangs stick against her skin from sweat. After a couple of moments Five starts to move again, Vanya wraps her legs around his hips, thighs squeezing his waist as the heels of her feet dig into the small of his back. Five shoves his arms under her own back and wraps the tightly until they’re pushed flush together, the heat between them increasing. Vanya whines and hides her face into Five’s neck as they work in tandem to orgasm.

“So good for me Vanya, feel so good.” Five hums as he picks up his thrusts.

“I love you Five.” Vanya finds herself saying as she orgasms, body rippling and arching closer to his.

“Love you Vanya, forever.” It takes a few minutes for Five to reach his finish and Vanya by then falls into a third orgasm from over stimulation.

They cum and Five drops all his weight onto her as he collapses into her sweaty chest, he’s letting out a groan from between gritted teeth, his fingers dig into the sides of her hips as he finally stills his own. They lay there together breathing loudly as they wait for the glow to die down enough for them to move.

“That was amazing.” Vanya finally says as she runs her hand through his hair and down his back, fingertips tracing his spine.

“More then.” Five murmurs as he starts to sit up, he licks her nipple once on his way and Vanya squeaks then smacks him on the arm.

“Asshole.” Five smirks all cocky and winks. Vanya does not blush or feel hot all over, she swears.

Five gathers their clothes and helps Vanya into hers after she complains about being sore, they share a few kisses before Five jumps them to her room, helping her into bed so she can rest. He kisses her forehead once more before jumping back to his own room Vanya presumes. All she knows is that she’s happy and can’t wait for the next time. She has plans, and can’t wait to try them.


End file.
